greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Ares
Ares was the god of war. He is very bloodthirsty but when he is injured he became a coward. Mythology Adonis There was once a young mortal named Adonis. He was very handsome and he was loved by the goddess Aphrodite. Aphrodite was dating Ares and this made him mad that she fell in love with a mortal. So Ares, filled with hatred and anger, followed Adonis into the woods and when they were far in the woods, Ares turned into a boar and stabbed Adonis with his tusks. Aphrodite came to save him but it was too late. Cheating When Aphrodite first appeared on Mt. Olympus, Zeus was worried that they other male gods would fight over her. So he quickly made her marry Hephaestus, the lame god of blacksmiths. Hephaestus was overjoyed and he made anything his wife wanted. He even made her a girdle that would enhance her beauty powers. This was a big mistake for Hephaestus as she attracted Ares. Ares and Aphrodite were love at first sight and they were secretly dating. But one day Helios, the sun god, saw them and told Hephaestus everything. So he trapped them while they were together naked and showed all of Olympus the pair. Trapped There was once a pair of giants called the Aloadae. They were twins and they believed that they were better than the gods. But each brother loved one goddess. Artemis and Hera. The Aloadae built a mountain as high as Olympus and began to attack the Olympians. Then they decided that this was not working so they came over to Olympus. They locked Ares in a jar and there he stayed for 13 months only to find that the other olympians had found a way to trick the twins into killing each other. Family Ares has passed his bloodthirsty nature on to many of his children and siblings. His three sons Deimos, god of terror, Phobos, god of fear, and Cycnus, who tried to build a temple out of human skulls and bones, all recieved this trait from their father. His sister's Eris, goddess of strife and discord, and Enyo, goddess of war, also recieved this trait. He also had many mortal daughters who joined the Amazons. Sphere of Control Ares is the greek god of war, battlelust, and manly courage. He is very ferocious and many people fear him. But when it comes to injury, he becomes a coward and runs back to Olympus for healing. Attributes Animals *Barn Owl *Dog *Four Horses *Venomous Snake *Woodpecker *Eagle-Owl *Vulture *Boar Objects *Blood *Bronze Armor *Chariot *Helmet *Spear *Thrace *Weapons *Torch Relationships Parents: Zeus and Hera Consort: *Girlfriend: Aphrodite Children: *Deimos with Aphrodite *Phobos with Aphrodite *Cycnus *Eros with Aphrodite *Harmonia with Aphrodite *Hippolyte Friends: *Hector *Hermes Enemies: *The Aloadae *Helios *Adonis Trivia *He supported the Trojans. *Despite his title and attitude, he is quite spoiled. It is said that when he cries in pain, the shouts reach to Mount Olympus. Other Names *Mars (Roman Mythology) *Enyalius *The Avenger *The Slayer *The Curse Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:War Gods Category:Children of Hera